A New Beginning MCYT FAN FICTION
by TeoIsName
Summary: It was a living hell. People died everyday, whether it was disease, starvation, hanging, or killed, they were all dead. Unfortunately, barely enough were born. And sadly, no one gave a shit. All hope was lost. Despair had taken over the cities and towns of the Overworld. Just one wrong move, and you would become a dead man. But, maybe, it could change. Just, maybe.
1. Chapter One

"Are you fucking serious? YOU PROMISED!"

"I-I'm sorry! I know, but I just can't!"

"Ty! Calm down! You're gonna make a scene!"

"HE FUCKING PROMISED ME BREAD! I NEVER BROKE MY PROMISES!"

"I'll get you bread! I just can't right now!"

"Stay back!" A guard yelled at Ty. Tyler's eyes widen in fear.

"Shit," Gizzy muttered under his breath.

"This boy messing with you?" The guard asked Tyler. Tyler shook his head.

"N-no sir."

"Don't fucking lie to me boy!"

Tyler gulped, afraid to say something and make the wrong move. "He's not sir."

The guard glared at Tyler as he grabbed Ty by his shirt.

"Have something to say for yourself?"

Ty said nothing.

"Rude motherfucker, huh?" The guard pushed him to the ground. Gizzy watched, not wanting to make the wrong move. "SAY SOMETHING!" The guard slashed his sword into Ty's side. Ty bit down hard on his lower lip. "Hope that teaches you a lesson."

The guard walked away. When he was no longer visible, Gizzy sat on his knee next to Ty.

"Come on! Stay with us Ty!"

"I'm so sorry, Gizzy," Tyler said. He was a nice kid, never wanting to see anyone hurt. Sure, he was sarcastic and rude at times, but he is a kind-hearted soul, just like everyone else in the town.

"It's not you're fault," Gizzy reassured to the boy.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Ty asked.

Gizzy smiled at Ty's hint of humor. "Yeah, pretty bad. Let's go." Gizzy helped Ty up and they walked to the house at the edge of town. Gizzy knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a boy about the same age as the two stood in the doorway. "Goddammit Ty," Jason muttered under his breath. He helped lead Ty and Gizzy to the couch. Jason grabbed his aid bag and patched up Ty's wound.

Gizzy stood watch at the door, making sure no guards came.

"A bump on the back of the head. Few cuts. Nothing really major. You were lucky he didn't decapitate you're head right there," Jason stated as he put the gauze in place.

"Fuck. I wish he did," Ty muttered honestly. Jason's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ty, quit bullshitting about you're problems. People are dying everyday from being starved to death. At least we eat," Gizzy said, glancing back at him.

"Sometimes. And I'm not bullshitting, I'm telling the truth."

"I sometimes wish this was a nightmare. I wish, just once, I just wake up from it," Jason sighed.

"Why did Sky have to leave?" Ty asked. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know. None of us know," Gizzy muttered honestly.

"Can't we contact him?" Ty asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, but it's too risky," Jason said.

"Whatever the risk, we need him back. Ty keeps losing his temper, you keep making the guards suspicious, and I can't take this anymore," Gizzy answered truthfully, putting his head down.

"Alright, I'll contact him tonight." Ty and Gizzy nodded. Gizzy looked out the window.

"It's getting dark, we better start heading to sleep. Jason? You gonna stay up?" Jason nodded. "Alright, just keep the lights off. Wouldn't want to alert the guards."


	2. Chapter Two

The boy sighed as he sat down on his bed. His friend saw him and got off from his bed, walking over to his pal.

"Hey, Adam? You okay?"

"Huh, oh I was just-" Adam sighed. "Lost in thought."

"Yeah, it happens," Jin replied. "But every time, Ross interrupts me."

"It's not my fault you look like a grape," Ross said playfully.

In the city, life was less harder. Sometimes, the people didn't have much food, but enough to get through the day. That was probably the only difference from the town.

"Wills you guys shut up, I need sleep," Barney complained as he opened his one eye and sat up on his bed.

The conversation was interrupted by a ringing noise. Adam got up from his bed and looked in his bag. He grabbed a phone device and answered it.

"Sky?" A familiar voice said from the other line.

"Jason? Is that you?" Adam asked. He put the phone on speaker and the four friends sat up and listened.

"Yeah. Long time, huh?" Jason replied, tapping on the phone.

"No kidding. How have you been? How are the others?"

"Not good. The guards have been getting onto us since you escaped. Ty was injured pretty bad and Gizzy was almost killed a few months ago. I almost got arrested."

"Are they okay?"

"Not the best, but we're fine. Ty should heal in a couple of weeks. But, how are you?"

"I'm good. I found some friends while in the city. I have tons of food and supplies."

"Good. But we need you in back in the town, now," Jason said. Worry laced in his tone.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, but-"

"Jason! Be quiet!" Gizzy whispered. Knocking was heard on the other line. The four looked at each other. "Guys, come up. Someone is getting hanged."

"Oh my God," Jin said, his voice muffled under his hand.

"I have to go, bye." And the call ended.

"I have to go," Adam said as he grabbed his bag. The three stood up.

"We coming too," Barney stated.

"It's dangerous to go alone," Jin replied. (LoZ reference)

"It's dangerous for you to come with me. We could be killed!" Adam exclaimed as he stuffed his belongings into another bag.

"I've escaped many towns and city's before. I know where to go, you guys can follow me and we'll make it to your town," Ross stated as he started walking up the stairs.

"I can't thank you guys enough."

OmOmO

Gizzy, Ty and Jason were lead to stand with the rest of the townsfolk in the front of the stage in the middle of the town. A boy was dragged onto the stage, his hands tied behind his back. The group heard a women screaming and crying. A man held her back. All Gizzy knew about the boy was that his name was Zek, and the man next to his mother was a friend of Zek's. The hanging was tragic, but it's not like anyone could do anything about it.


	3. Chapter Three

"So? Is he coming?" Gizzy asked in the morning. Jason nodded as he got off his bed and went to brush his teeth. "What did he say?"

"That he had tons of supplies."

"Anything else?"

"Just that he found some friends."

Gizzy nodded as he laid back down. He shut his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired from last night," Gizzy admitted.

"You didn't get much sleep after it, did you?"

Gizzy nodded. Jason washed out his mouth and closed the bathroom door.

"Wanna go over there? We don't have nothing else better to do."

"Maybe later, I don't feel like mourning in the morning."

"Okay." Their conversation was stopped by a knock on the door. "Great," Jason muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Jason walked up the stairs and opened the door. He was surprised not to see a guard, but two boys around his age and a small girl. The girl was bloody around the stomach area, but it was barely shown by the way the girl was close to one of the boys.

"Please, we need help," the blond one pleaded. Jason looked at the girl and nodded.

"Come in," Jason said. He showed the girl to the couch and grabbed his aid bag. "Alright, I have to take this off. Can you help me?" The girl nodded and helped Jason take off her jacket. He pulled up her shirt and wiped off the blood around the wound.

"Thank you very much," the boy with the purple cloak said.

"It's no problem. But can I ask how this happened?"

"She was trying to protect someone. But, she made the wrong move," the blond explained. "Oh, I'm Brice. He's Seto, and she's Teo." Jason nodded and he wrapped the gauze over the wound.

"Few scraps and bruises. Mostly around the neck and other areas. But the wound? This is practically unhealable. You don't usually recover from stab wounds. But if she keeps resting, she'll be okay in a couple of months." The two boys nodded.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Gizzy asked as he stood next to the stairs.

"Helping someone out," Jason replied. "This is Brice, Seto, and Teo."

"Hello everybody. My name is Gizzy."

"Nice to meet you guys," Brice said, giving Gizzy a friendly smile.

"Um. If you don't mind, can we stay here? We're kinda new to the town," Seto asked, looking at Jason and Gizzy.

"Sure, I think we have some extra beds."

"Thanks, again," Brice said.

"No prob," Gizzy replied. "We have another dude, Ty, but he's sleeping. Keep him like that. And Jason, you coming with me?"

"Sure. You'll guys be okay while we're gone?" Jason asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Seto replied. Jason nodded and followed Gizzy out the door.

 _ **OmOmO**_

Ty groaned as he sat up from his bed. He looked around and saw three more beds in the room. Ty got off his bed and walked up the stairs. He saw, faintly, the figure of a small child. He lit a candle and walked closer to her.

"Who are you?"

"Teo."

"Ty. What are you doing here?"

"You're friends let us stay."

"Mmh. So, what are you doing?"

Teo looked down at the bloody knife.

"Uh, nothing."

"That's not how knifes are supposed to be used."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But, can you wash it and put it away?"

Teo nodded and washed it off, putting it back in the kitchen. She sat back down on the couch next to Ty.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"That's cool."

A knock on the door silenced the both of them. Ty got up and slowly opened the door, Teo following behind.

"Can we come in?" Adam asked with a smile on his face. Ty and Teo moved out of the way and the three boys walked in. Jin looked at one of the windows.

"Really, Ross? There's a door for a reason."

"Just let me be a ninja," Ross said, jumping through the window. Ty closed the door.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit," Adam stated as he looked around. He smiled as he looked back at his old pal, Deadlox.

"Is that you?" Ty asked.

"Sure is! Where's the others?"

"Sleeping."

"Not surprising."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Ty questioned angrily. Sky's smile fell, and turned into a awkward looking one. He looked down at his shoes.

"Um, I'm Jin. That's Barney and Ross," Jin spoke up. Ty forwarded his eyes to Jin.

"Ty."

"It's nice too meet you, Ty."

"Sure. There's some beds downstairs."

Jin nodded and signaled for the other two to follow him downstairs. Once they left, Ty walked over to the couch and sat down. Teo followed.

Sky took a deep breath and walked over to Deadlox.

"Look, I'm sorry I left."

"You should be," Ty muttered, glancing up at him.

"And I'd like to know what I could do too make up for it."

"Jordan's fucking dead."

"What?"

"He killed himself. We all know he used to cut. Bashur pushed him to it..." Ty sighed. "And he was hung."

Adam looked down at his feet.

"Oh my God. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. How could you?"

A knock on the door silenced the three of them.

Teo's heart stopped.

Ty whispered something in Adam's ear and walked over to the door. Adam quietly took Teo and they hid behind the couch. Ty opened the door.

"Hey. How's it going Ty?"

"It's been going well. Could be better, could be worse."

"I can agree."

"Come inside, don't wanna get people suspicious."

"Heh, guess not." Teo listened to the footsteps and the door closing shut.

"So, what's happening in the castle?"

"Well, the king is trying to find a girl. Long brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a grey hoodie. I've heard rumors that she's the daughter of the king," Jordan said, his tone giving away that he didn't believe that. Adam looked at Teo and listened back to the conversation. "Anyway, how's it going with you? I've heard you got slashed yesterday. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Also, Adam's coming back."

"Whoa, no way! You think he'll remember me?"

"Don't think he could forget the amazing Captain Sparklez."

"It was a dare!" Jordan laughed. Ty chuckled.

"Every guard is on alert for this girl. I know I'm the the Captain of the guards, but I hate it. Watching you're friends die and knowing the people you work with is responsible for it isn't very pleasant."

"That's because you're a good person Jordan. The king and the guards are all dumb asses," Ty stated. Jordan chuckled.

"You have a weird sense of humor Ty."

"I get that a lot."

"Anyways, I should get going. I'll see you later," Jordan said. The door opened and closed shut again.

Adam helped Teo up and back over to Ty.

"The hell was that?!" Adam almost yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ty asked angrily.

"Practically telling him that I was coming! What if he's changed?!"

"He hasn't! Don't make up stupid shit like that!" Ty yelled back. Gizzy walked up the stairs, glaring at the two.

"Adam. Ty. Downstairs. Now," Gizzy grumbled. Sky, Ty, and Teo followed Gizzy down the stairs. Everyone was fully awake, sitting on their beds.

"Are you guys fucking crazy!?" Jin whisper-yelled at the two. "You could've gotten us killed!"

Gizzy shut the door behind them and sat down on his bed. Seto motioned Teo to him and she sat next to him on his bed.

"Ty, are you serious!?" Jason whisper-yelled. "Getting us all killed isn't gonna do us any good!"

"You both need to get this fight sorted out before it gets out of hand," Gizzy stated.

"What's up with you Adam? I haven't seen you this upset before," Ross said.

"Me neither. I agree with Ross," Barney agreed.

"I just think you two should get this worked out," Brice admitted. Seto nodded in agreement.

"Why should I forgive him?" Ty asked.

"Because you guys are friends," Teo spoke up. The two looked at each other, then looked back at Teo.

"I guess that's true," Adam admitted.

"Alright, so we all good?" Seto asked.

"Not all the way. Jordan told me that the King is looking for Teo," Ty said.

"Why exactly, we don't know," Sky stated.

"I wonder why? It doesn't seem like it would help the king in any sort of way," Jin thought aloud.

"Maybe he wants her dead?" Gizzy questioned.

"But why?" Ross asked. "Why would that do him any good?"

"We could think this over tomorrow, I'm going to sleep," Jason replied as he got under the covers of his bed.

"Goodnight my friends," Barney said as he got under his covers. Teo walked over to her bed and laid down. Adam and Ty laid down on their own beds. Everyone said goodnight to each other, and they all fell asleep.

 _ **OmOmO**_

"Hurry up and send more guards to Macron Town. I have a feeling that they've committed a crime," the king ordered to the Captain.

"Yes sir, right away," Jordan said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

The king silently stood still on his throne. His two commanders in chief looked at each other.

"Hey, Bodil? Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Baki asked, looking at his best friend Bodil.

"Are you questioning me, Baki? Is that the voice of jealously?" Bodil asked angrily at his old companion. Baki shook his head.

"N-no! I would never say anything to annoy you Martin! I just think, that-"

"You could kill me to be king?" Bodil interrupted, his eyes glowing red underneath his pitch black sunglasses. Baki looked at him, scared out of his wits.

He had made the wrong move.

Baki shook his head rapidly.

"N-no! Never!" He stuttered. Bodil stood up from his seat and walked right in front of the snowman. He grabbed Baki by his scarf and stared at him.

"Bodil! Stop!" Simon yelled angrily at his demon-possessed friend. Bodil stopped, letting go of Baki as his eyes turned back into normal orange eyes.

He stepped back from Baki and sighed.

"Guards, send him to the dungeon," Bodil heaved heavily. Baki sighed, thanking Notch quietly as he was directed out of the room. Simon glanced at Bodil as he made his way back to his throne.

"This is starting to piss me off," Bodil groaned, his accent lacing his voice.

"Me too, but we have to get rid of him before it's to late," Simon whispered.

Bodil's eyes glowed of red once again.

"It already is."


	4. Chapter Four

"Fuck!" A girl hissed, dropping a basket filled to the brim with apples and oranges.

She got down on her knees and started to pick them up, one by one, dropping them back into the basket.

"Do you need help?" Teo asked. The girl looked up at the tall girl and Ty and who was besides her, moving her thick blond hair out of the way to get a better view.

Teo had a black hoodie, short brown hair, and a green and blue eye. She had a "makeover" with the guys. Seto used his magic to change her eye color, Ty had cut her hair, and Jin gave her one of his black hoodies.

"Yeah," the girl answered, nodding. Teo and Ty helped put the fruits in the basket. "Hey wait? Your that dude that got in trouble, right?! Tyler's sick right now, so I'm in charge. He told me that if I saw you, I have to give you some bread. Your name is Ty, right?"

Ty nodded as the girl got up. The two followed her to Tyler's stand and set the basket of fruits behind it. She grabbed a crate filled with bread and handed it to Ty. ((THAT'S FOR YOU BITTERENDER!))

"Thanks," Ty said. "Come on Teo, let's go back home."

Teo skipped in front of Ty as they walked back to the house, and she knocked on the front door. Adam opened it and let the two in. Jin, Gizzy, Jason, and Seto sat on the couch, Barney was playing Jenga with Ross on the floor, and Brice was in the kitchen making smoothies.

"You got bread?" Sky asked, looking at the crate.

"Yeah, from a friend of Tyler's," Ty said as he set the crate on the table in the kitchen.

"I have to go out and say hi to everyone," Adam stated as he sat down on the couch.

Teo chuckled and sat down on the floor to play Jenga. She listened to the conversation with the others.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Jin asked. "We can't keep her inside forever."

"And Bodil is spending more time on this town, so we have to make sure that she isn't found out," Gizzy stated. Seto nodded.

"But if someone looks too into her, she would easily be found out," Jason admitted.

"This is too confusing," Ty stated. "We can't let her stay inside, but we also can't let people look to closely at her."

"Hey! Teo! It you're turn," Barney said to Teo. Teo removed a block and added it to the top. Ross removed a block and the tower collapsed.

"Aw fuck," Ross pouted playfully. Barney laughed and so did Teo.

"It okay Ross," Barney said in between laughs. Teo smiled at the two.

"Imma go help Brice," Teo said as she got up. Barney and Ross nodded as Barney started the tower back up again. Teo walked to the kitchen and saw Brice grabbing some fruit. She grabbed some and gave them to him.

A knock on the door made Teo lose her focus and she fell back on a pool of water on the ground. Brice quickly helped Teo up as Adam opened the door.

"Oh, Adam, didn't expect to see you," Jordan said.

"Decided to come early," Adam replied nonchalantly. He moved aside and let Jordan come in. He closed the door once Jordan was inside the house.

"You okay?" Brice asked Teo. She nodded her head slowly, wincing at the sudden pain in her stomach. She shook her head. Brice took her downstairs.

"Oh, hey Seto," Jordan waved.

"Hey," Seto said.

"Hello! I'm Jordan," He said to the three people he's never met before. Jin, Barney and Ross waved and introduced themselves. Jordan sat down on the couch.

"Ugh, work is going to be the death of me."

"What's going on?" Ty asked.

"Bodil's acting crazy! He threw Baki in jail!"

"What?! But I thought Baki was one of Bodil's best friend's and 2nd commander in chief?" Seto questioned.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, it's like he's being controlled."

"Controlled? That's crazy talk, Jordan!" Sky said.

"Ah, I don't know. I'd better get going," Jordan said as he got up. "Nice seeing you again, Sky. And nice meeting you guys." He waved, leaving the house.

Brice came up the stairs and looked around. "He's not here?" Jin shook his head. "Jason, I need you, now."

"What is it?"

"Teo. She needs help," Brice said. Jason stood up and quickly walked down the stairs. He walked over to the bed Teo laid on. The young girl looked up at Jason.

Jason grabbed a chair and dragged it to the bed. He sat on it and pulled off her jacket and lifted her shirt to see the wound. The wound had changed, it was now a dark purple.

"The fuck?" Jason muttered as he looked at it. He grabbed his aid bag and grabbed the small flashlight. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I couldn't move or anything. It was like I was paralyzed," Teo stated as Jason looked at the wound.

"Brice, get Seto down here," Jason ordered. Brice rushed upstairs again and came back with Seto.

"What?" Seto gasped, walking over to Teo. "Are you okay?"

Teo nodded.

"Can you sense any magic?" Jason asked Seto. Seto nodded.

"Enchantment."

"Fuck!" Jason shouted, resting his head on his hand.

"What?!" Teo asked.

"Teo? Look, I don't want you to be scared, okay?"

"Okay."

"But," Jason took a deep breath. "I think you're going to die soon."

"W-what?" Teo asked, a bit scared as she looked at Seto and Jason. Seto tapped on Jason's shoulder and pulled him to a corner of the room. Brice stayed close to Teo and tried to calm her down.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"She's already on the second stage, if we can't stop it until the fifth one, she's a goner," Seto whispered.

"How do we stop it?" Jason asked.

Seto sighed sadly. "I don't know."

 ** _OmOmO_**

"FUCK OFF!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ARE OKAY!" Simon yelled at Bodil.

"IM NEVER GONNA BE OKAY!"

"That's..." Simon sat down on his knees. "Not true." He voice was horse from the yelling. Tears fell down from his worried eyes. Bodil looked back at his friend and sighed.

"Get up Simon," he said. His eyes glowed a dark red. Simon stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I've got a job for you."

Simon looked confused at him as Bodil turned around to face him. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to Macron Town and find that little girl."

"Why exactly? What will happen then?"

Bodil smiled evilly, making Simon a bit afraid.

"She needs to be killed. And I need to be the one to do that."


	5. Chapter Five

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked the group.

"Well, while Seto and Jin are looking through in the books, we have nothing we can do," Adam stated.

"But we can't just sit here while a little girl is dying!" Gizzy said in defense.

A blood curling scream rang through the house, interrupting the conversation. Seto dropped his book and rushed downstairs, Adam, Jason and Ross following behind. Gizzy picked up the book and took Seto's place.

Ty was found trying to restrain the girl. She was trying to pull from his grasp as she tried to grab a bottle of bleach.

"A little help please!" Ty grunted, glancing at the group. Adam and Jason helped Ty take Teo back to the bed. She whimpered in distraught.

"What the hell happened?!" Ross asked in confusion.

"She-" Ty gasped for air. "Tried to kill herself."

"It's h-hurts," Teo whinnied, wincing as she held her hand over the open wound.

"I know it does, but you have to be strong," Jason tried to reassure. Teo clenched her teeth as another wave of pain shot through her body. Seto walked up to Teo and looked at her scared, little eyes.

"You want the pain to go away?" Seto asked. Teo nodded, looking up at him. "Alright, I'll give you at least an hour to help you, okay?"

"Okay," Teo said. Seto's hand held a sparkle of purple, and he whispered a spell and made Teo turn to stone.

"W-what?!" Ross said, in complete shock.

"The hell did you do?!" Jason asked, looking at Seto.

"I turned her to stone. I can't stand to see her like that. We at least have a while until she turns back," Seto explained.

"Will she be all right?" Sky asked, looking down at the girl. Seto nodded.

"I would never do anything to hurt her. Now, come on, let's go out and grab some supplies."

 _ **OmOmO**_

While the four boys were out, Barney, Jin, Brice and Gizzy were left at home. Barney was sent downstairs to watch Teo while the other three looked for a spell.

Barney whistled as he sat on a bed nearby Teo's. He looked around the place as he heard a cracking noise. He looked towards Teo and saw she was turning back to normal.

Barney panicked inside, standing up and having no clue what to do.

"What I do! What I do?" Barney asked, rushing back over to Teo. "Uh! Jin! Come quick!"

Jin rushed down the stairs. "What is it Barney?"

"What I do!?" Barney asked, looking at Jin.

"She's just turning back, Barney. Nothing to be worried about."

"Ah, thank goat!" Barney sighed. He sat back down as Teo turned back to normal.

A pounding on the door interrupted the silence.

"That doesn't sound good," Jin stated as the pounding got louder.

"Oh no," Teo whispered.

The three heard the sudden burst on the door and about three guards came downstairs.

One of the guards grabbed the squirming girl and cupped her mouth with his hand as he dragged her up the stairs. The other two guards held the boys back, not wanting them to intervene.

"You can't do this! She's just a little kid!" Jin shouted, as he sat on the ground after being pushed.

"We can do anything we want," the guard that held Jin back stated.

"YOU SON OF A DIRT!" Barney yelled at the guards. The two guards looked at each other, and laughed.

"Maybe you should learn how to speak proper English?" The guard blocking Barney chuckled. Barney got pissed at that, and the guard saw. The guard pushed him back and made Barney trip onto the bed.

"HEY! DON'T PUNISH HIM JUST BECAUSE HE WAS STANDING UP TO YOU ASSHOLES!" Jin yelled, standing up.

The guard holding Jin back growled as he grabbed Jin's jacket and got up to his face.

"You should know where you're place is, boy," the guard growled.

"Enough! Come on!" Another guard ordered, gripping onto a beat-up Gizzy. The three guards left the house.

"Gizzy! You okay?" Jin asked. Gizzy nodded.

"Just a busted lip. But we have to get Teo and Brice! Come on!" Gizzy said, leading the two after the guards.

 _ **OmOmO**_

The four boys were leading themselves home when a guard was pulling away a small girl and the other pulled away a bloody, unconscious Brice. The group didn't notice until the girl screamed at them.

"ADAM!" Teo screamed. Sky turned around and saw Teo and Brice being dragged by guards.

"Shit! Guys!" Sky said, and the others turned around and their eyes laid on Teo and Brice.

"Let's go!" Seto shouted. They all took off running towards them. Gizzy, Jin and Barney quickly caught up to them and they all ran to the middle of the town.

They all watched as Teo and Brice were dragged onto the stage. The world around had froze in time, but Seto was quick enough to use a spell on the group of friends from freezing in place like everyone else.

Now, there were only thirteen people that stood in the middle of the town.

Seto, Adam, Ty, Jin, Gizzy, Jason, Barney, Ross, Teo, Brice, the two guards...

And lastly...

The king himself...

Bodil.

Bodil motioned the guards to drop Teo and Brice, and the guards did as they were told.

Bodil glanced at the group of friends, and smirked.

"Ah, what do we have here?" He asked, his demonic voice sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Let our friends go," Adam growled. Bodil laughed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brice yelled angrily. Bodil glared at him and grabbed him by his neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Teo shouted. "Please!"

"Teo! NO!" Seto exclaimed, knowing exactly what she was about to do.

"Seto, shut up!" Teo glared back at Seto, and looked up at Bodil. "Let him go!"

Bodil looked at Brice, turned around, and pushed him off the stage. Gizzy, Jin and Barney caught him before he could hit the ground. Seto rushed over to Brice as the three helped him stand up.

"You okay?" Seto asked. Brice stood up and nodded.

"Yeah! But what is going on?!"

"Well... Brice, was it? To fill you in with what's going on, my guards here knocked you out, dragged you and Teo here, and all you're friends decided to tag along... even if they weren't invited," Bodil stated, his voice filled with vemon.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We'll just take Teo back and we'll be off," Jin said.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Jin," Ross whispered to Jin.

"You're little sloth friend is right, now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." And with that, Bodil disappeared from thin air, along with Teo. Ross growled, muttering something about him not being a sloth.

"We have to find them!" Gizzy exclaimed worriedly.

Seto looked down, noticing a small scrap of paper. He kneeled down and picked it up, turning it over and read what was written on it.

I'm sorry for what I said, Seto. I never ment to be rude, I wasn't thinking. Don't worry about me, just make sure everyone's safe. I couldn't live with myself knowing that one of you guys were hurt. I know where I'm going, just wait for me.

"Seto? What's that?" Ty asked, looking over at the sorcerer. Seto looked up and stuffed the note in his pocket. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Let's get back to the house." Seto started walking back to the house.

"But, what about Teo?" Sky asked, confused.

"She'll be fine. I just know it," Seto said, doubt in his voice. "I hope..."

 _ **OmOmO**_

"Look... I don't know what you want but-"

"What I want is for you to die," Bodil grumbled. Teo sighed, holding onto the bars to her cell.

"I see... but, what good does it do? What will change once I'm dead?" Bodil groaned, having a headache. He shook his head, ignoring the question.

Teo sighed. "Hey, come here."

Bodil glanced back at the girl questionably.

"Why?"

"I know how I can die," Teo lied. Bodil glared back at her.

"I'm not stupid," Bodil groaned. Teo sighed.

"Just come here, I have something to tell you."

Bodil rolled his eyes, knowing she would continue if he doesn't. He reluctantly put down the bottle and walked over to the cell.

When he was close enough, she recited some words to a spell Seto taught her. Bodil groaned as another wave of a headache came across.

And when the headache disappeared, Bodil's eyes turned back into his original eye color.

"Are you okay?" Teo asked. Bodil nodded.

"What did you do?" He asked, standing up.

"I blocked the control of whatever was controlling you. Now tell me, can you get me out?"

Bodil shook his head. "I can't. It's protected by magic. And I'm not a magical person, unless he controls me."

"What's his name?" Teo asked.

"He call's himself 666."

"666? That's an odd name..."

"Do you know what it stands for?"

"666 is another name for the devil."

Bodil got scared at that. He shook his head again.

"What does the devil want from me?"

"Wants me dead, that's obvious. Do you know anything? The reason he wants me dead?" Bodil hesitated.

"Because-"

 _ **OmOmO**_

"We have to save her! She could die!" Jin stated. They all stayed in the house, arguing whether to go save Teo or to hold back.

"I know!" Seto replied. It was one against six. Gizzy and Brice stayed in the sidelines, not wanting to get involved in the debate.

"If you know then why don't you save her?!" Sky asked.

"Because I CAN'T! For one, I don't know where she is! How can I save her if I don't have a fucking clue as to where she is?!" Seto yelled, tears started falling to the ground as he clenched his teeth in complete anger. "How can I?" He whispered, bowing his head down.

Brice stood up, walking up to Seto, and embracing him into a big hug. Brice glanced back at the group of friends, who all had their heads down.

"I can't, you can't. I don't know what to do."

"We save her. We can do this Seto, you just have that gut feeling that you can't when you can. We can easily track her down with the help of you're magic. We use a tracking spell."

"But a tracking spell needs a Dragon Fruit, and last time I checked they didn't have any of those here."

"Well, I got just the surprise for you. Hold on a second," Brice said, running down the stairs and coming back with a bag. He reached inside and in his hand held a Dragon Fruit.

"But, they don't sell Dragon Fruit here..."

"Got it from the old village. Think it would be good for a spell, or a soup," Brice said with a laugh, making Seto smile a bit.

"Sorry Seto," Adam muttered.

"It's fine. So..." Seto took a deep breath. "Let's see if this works."

 _ **OmOmO**_

"Because-" Bodil started. Before he could finish, Teo fell down to her knees, covering her wound with her arm. Blood soaked her shirt. Bodil's eyes widen, and he quickly ran towards the cell.

She was on the fourth stage.

"You okay?" Bodil asked, worriedly. Teo shook her head. "What happened?"

"I got stabbed by an Enchanted Sword."

"Oh. I'm guessing you're on the forth stage."

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, hasn't everyone?"

"True," Teo said. She winced as another wave of pain ran through her body. Bodil stood up and walked towards his table. He grabbed some milk and tried to give it too her, but the magic wouldn't let him through.

"I'm really sorry for this."

"It's not you're fault."

"Kinda is," Bodil stated as he put the milk back.

"Doesn't matter now. But, can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure."

"Can you write a letter to my friends?"

"Yeah!" Bodil said as he grabbed a piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and sat down in front of the cell.

Look, I know after Bodil is done writing this, I should be dead. But please don't punish him. He was being controlled and he couldn't stop it. I'll miss you all, but it will turn out to be an amazing gift. I'm the ancestor of a great evil, one that took away the power from being able to respawn, and made the world go into hardcore. Once I'm dead, Minecraftia will turn back to the world that it was originally born with. I wish you all the greatest of luck with you're journey after I'm gone. Goodbye, I'll miss you all. Teo.

"That all?" Bodil asked as he finished the last few words. He looked up to see Teo nodding.

"Yeah, not else much to say." She groaned as the pain in her side grew stronger. Bodil sighed.

"I feel so useless, I'm really just sitting here watching you die."

"It's not like you can do much else."

"I know, but still..."

"You're following my dying wishes, that's something I would appreciate dearly till my last breath."

Bodil sighed again, and the room grew silent, expect for the occasional groaning from Teo. It stayed like that until it went deadly quiet, and Teo laid on the floor of the cell, dead.

Bodil shook, tears falling from his eyes. He knew he couldn't ever forgive himself after this.

Then, silence was interrupted by a loud crash. He glanced behind him and saw the group of friends, Seto in the front. They rushed towards the cell and the room was filled with angry yells, sobs and gasps. Jin and Ross grabbed Bodil's arms and held him down so he couldn't move.

Bodil couldn't focus, so all he heard was the occasional yelling.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" A familiar voice screamed. Bodil listened to the footsteps get closer towards him. The weight in his arms disappeared. The footsteps stopped, and soon enough, his sunglasses we're taken off his face. Bodil opened his mix-colored eyes and looked at his best friend, Simon.

Simon looked deeply into the red and orange eyes that Bodil had. Soon, they closed and tears fell down Bodil's face. He grabbed Simon and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Simon hugged back.

"I-I'm sorry for you're loss," Bodil breathed shakily, looking up at Seto.

Seto just stared back, until he walked over to the table. He angrily swiped off whatever laid on the table. Glasses broke and liquids laid on the ground.

Brice looked down and noticed a piece of paper, reading it before walking over to Seto. Brice handed him the paper and read it, tears brimming his eyesight.

Brice hugged Seto tightly as Seto cried. Tears fell down Brice's eyes and he breathed deeply.

"We'll all miss her Seto. But I think she'll miss you the most."

 _ **OmOmO**_


	6. Epilogue

(~10 Years Later -2024

 _ **OmOmO**_

"Hey, Teo," Seto whispered, sitting down Indian-style as he looked at the gravestone.

RIP Teo. Loving friend and helpful person. 2002-2014

"Um, I got you a flower," Seto stated as he planted the flower into the dirt next to the gravestone. "Everyone has been doing okay while you've been gone. Bodil has been making parkour maps for us to do. And we've all started to separate. Go our separate ways. It was a bit hard, made me go through a bit of depression, but, I'm fine now. Ty helped me and so did Jason. Gizzy left to go on an adventure, and Adam, Jin, Barney and Ross all left. I've went with them for a while and met Aphmau and Nick, but, I decided to come back here. Brice decided to go back to his old town with the Pack, but, I didn't really want to. Ty and Jason decided to part their own ways, but we still keep in contact. And, Bashur, Zek and Jordan are alive. They said when they died, they were sent to the Aether. They looked down upon us as they were dead, but, once you died, they were magically teleported back here. Are you in the Aether? Are you looking down upon me? On the others?"

Seto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I miss you, you are like the younger sister I've never had. But, thanks for changing the world. You've made a difference that day. Oh! I almost forgot! All of our friends are coming together today to celebrate you're birthday. So, happy birthday!" Seto smiled. He got up and wiped his pants. "So um, I'll see you later."

And with that, he walked away.

 _ **OmOmO**_

Everyone talked and hugged. The big house was filled with tons of people that the group has befriended.

Seto sat at the table, his elbow on the table as he held his head up. He looked at the cake, waiting.

"Hey Seto! Sorry I'm late!" Brice said cheerfully. He smiled, making Seto smile back as he got up and hugged his old best friend.

"It's fine. Long time no see," Seto replied. They talked for a bit.

She watched them all be happy at the birthday party. She smiled. Seeing Seto with a smile on his face made her day. She sat on top of a cloud, watching from a distance. It was silent until a man teleported next to her. He sat down and looked at the party.

"Hi Teo."

"Hey Notch."

"You okay?" Notch asked, glancing at Teo. She sighed.

"Not really. I miss them."

"I know, but if you go back, the world will turn back to the way it was 10 years ago."

"I know. It freaking sucks though."

Notch chuckled. "I'm sure it is. But, I'll tell you what. I can make you visible for a few hours at a time. I can even give you paper that you can write on and send it to him. Would that be a good birthday present?"

Teo laughed. "You do know that I can't age once you die, right?"

"Well still. Seto celebrates it every year, and I've never given you anything since you came here with me and my brothers. It used to be packed, but now, you've changed the world. It's the least I can do."

Teo glanced back at Notch, looking back at Seto, how long he's been missing her. How he's been a bit broken after her death. She couldn't stand to see him in so much despair.

She nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it."

 _ **OmOmO**_

After the party was over, the old group walked to Teo's grave, wishing her a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday dude. You will be always be Rossome to me," Ross stated.

"So, I hope you have a great birthday Teo. Wish you the best of luck," Gizzy said.

"I'm going with Gizzy. You were a cool kid. Wish we had more time so I could show you to Muffin. Happy birthday," Jin admitted.

"I would give you all the butter that I have to you for your birthday present! But then I wouldn't have any! Happy birthday Teo," Adam exclaimed.

"Happy birthdays to you Teo. I wish you best of luck, you dirt," Barney laughed.

"I had a fun time with you, it was great getting to know you. Happy b-day," Brice said.

"You were a cool person to hang out with. I wish we could've got to know each other better so that I could stop you from cutting. Happy birthday," Ty admitted.

"You were a smart and brave kid. You probably knew more about space then me! Happy birthday," Jason said.

"I really miss you. And I hope you have a great birthday." Seto sighed. "But, I got you a present." Seto laid a small box wrapped with gift wrap. "Happy birthday."

The group started to walk off when they hear the noise of paper being ripped apart. They all turned around and gasped as they saw a faint shadow of Teo, ripping open the box. She gasped as she took out a small drawing book.

"I've always wanted one of these! Thank you guys! It's amazing!"

"Oh my God," Seto whispered, his voice muffled under his hands as as tears poured out his eyes. Teo looked up and smiled at Seto.

"It's great to see you guys again. Long time, huh?"

"But, aren't you dead?" Sky asked. Teo nodded.

"Yeah, sadly. But, I'm able to stay here every five hours! Thanks for the gift. Now, are we gonna celebrate or not?" Teo questioned, a smirk on her face. The group smiled as she ran up and hugged them all.

"I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too."

"So! Let's start a new beginning," Teo said, walking into the direction of the house to start over again.

To start _**A New Beginning**_.

 _ **OmOmO**_


End file.
